


Soulmates and other theories on love

by socopotactico



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socopotactico/pseuds/socopotactico
Summary: If you ever find your soulmate, you probably won’t know it, you will feel it.What happens then?The story of how the popular jock and the private school alumni found each other.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman
Kudos: 50





	Soulmates and other theories on love

KURTS POV

7.7 billion humans on this planet but let me tell you a little secret; there’s only one that is meant to be with you. Sure, people fuck with love way too much to a point where you are lucky if you get to actually meet that one person. Some are too scared of commitment to take a shot at love while others fear loneliness. 

  
Some people are just never meant to meet, because even if the universe paired every single of us, we are all separated in 196 countries, thousands of miles apart from each other. The chances of you meeting your own soulmate are very slim. 

My mom has always been into spirituality and thought me a lot before she passed away. I was only four at the time this happened but I remember it vividly. I woke up from a horrendous nightmare in the early morning. I walked up to her bedroom and caught her reading one of those books she always carried around. This one was called _“Soulmates and other theories on love”_, the cover was pink and purple with little white clouds all over. 

  
Being a little gay boy, the first thing I noticed was how pretty it was. If it wasn’t for my appreciation of pastel colors at a very young age, I might have never learned that one sentence that changed my life. I circled it with a bright neon pink marker to build the rest of my life around;

  
_If you ever find your soulmate, you probably won’t know it, you will feel it._

  
I was just a child when I promised myself that I would be part of the tiny percentage of people lucky enough to find their soulmate. I might have been watching too many rom-coms with my mom, but I believed in love. One day I would find the Jack to my Rose, the Romeo to my Juliet, only in my version, it wouldn’t end by the tragic death of one or both of us. 

  
I’ve been told I am dreamer so many times I stopped counting. Some might have meant it as an insult, but to me, it was the only way I knew how to live. Finding love was my purpose, the reason I was put on this earth.

  
I might have never got that gigantic castle by the river I fantasied sharing with my knight in shining armor, but I got even better. 

  
After my mom passed away, most of her things were thrown out, including that pastel-colored book, but I never forgot about its content.

  
I’m pretty sure what she shared with my father for all those years was not just a simple relationship between two people that cared about each other. It was real love. Maybe she could have helped me find the ending of my own story, but it was too late. 

  
I would have to figure it out on my own. 

  
———————-  
PUCK’S POV

  
If anyone actually believes that school can teach you how to live, you’re wrong. Yeah, I might have been thought how to find the square root of nine and the names of the fifty states forming the United States of America, but would that ever come in handy? Nope.

  
For starters, I’ve never been good at school. I failed most of my classes and never got anything higher than a C throughout my high school years. It could have been an issue if I ever thought about going to college, but it was not an option for me. I was the dumb kid that would end up working as a janitor for the rest of his life.

  
It’s not unfair, it’s just the way life goes, but that’s not what I’m trying to tell you. What I’ve been trying to say here is that the most valuable lessons I’ve learned were not from books but from experience. Well, most of them. 

  
When I was ten, my mom was disappointed in me for not being the “smart and civilized son” she wanted me to be. On my 11th birthday, she got me a big carton of books as a gift. She said they were magic books to get me to read them but it was probably the alcohol in her veins talking because from what I saw they were dusty books from the same flea market she got that broken microwave that caught on fire a week after. Don’t ask, I don’t know how it happened and for all I know, it’s just my mother being dumb enough to forget her cookies are heating up. 

  
But back to our box. There was still a tag on most of them saying how many bucks my mom had to invest for those “magic” books. I can’t really blame her, she lost most of her mind to her new husband; vodka. 

  
She talked to me about being a failure when all she did was sip “water” from her flask binge-watching the Kardashians on a Tuesday night instead of taking care of her kids like any reasonable parent should.

  
She probably didn’t even bother looking at the title of most of the books she gave me. It was quite easy to figure out once I picked up “Sex for beginners”. Though that book did teach me a lot of things. It was quite useful to invent a realistic story to make everyone believe I wasn’t a virgin when I never even kissed anyone.

  
I had my own reasons for doing it, let’s just say at my school, it was be a bully or be bullied. 

  
There was this one book at the bottom of the box. There were no price tags, no ripped or stained pages, only one fancy writing on the front page saying _Property of Elisabeth Hummel_ and a big pink circle on the 52nd page. 

  
I had no idea who that lady was, but she had impeccable tastes. That was the first book... well second after that sex guide, I read entirely. 

  
Yeah, I had friends, but it’s not like they would still be if I would have told them I was into girly stuff. I would tag along and go watch their selection of horror movies without admitting I would much rather be watching _The Notebook_ even if I had watched that movie secretly a lot while my mother thought I was sound asleep. 

  
Romance wasn’t cool in the other guy’s eyes, so I wasn’t going to tell people I actually watched a few episodes of the Bachelorette with my little sister. If anyone caught me, I would have denied enjoying it and protested the only reason I watched those kinds of shows was ‘cause of the hot girls. 

  
They didn’t know that either but, I wasn’t into girls. Sure there were stunning girls at McKenly high school for losers, but I would never have stopped to look under the cheerio’s skirts voluntarily. If I were to ever come out, I would have lost whom I could consider “friends” and what was left of my mom. 

  
I just gave up on love since there was no way I would date a girl just because I didn’t want to be alone. That wouldn’t be fair to her because it would keep her away from her own happiness and even I wouldn’t truly be happy.

  
That soulmate thing was cool in the books and in the movies, but never for a guy like me. I believed that until the day all I ever thought I knew was thrown out the window just like my first cellphone when my mom found out I’ve been sneaking it into class. During the time while she still had a bit of sanity left in her, she cared about my education.

  
———-  
KURT’S POV

I never scored lower than A- in the last three years. If that wasn’t enough to get me into college, maybe being the co-lead singer of the Dalton Warblers during all my high school years would be. 

I was like a superstar at school. Me and Blaine would get stopped by on the street to sign autographs for show choir fans every once in a while. I was one of the most successful students, made lots of friends and was sort of famous. So basically I had everything, but by the time I turned 16 and started to worry about going to college, there was still one thing missing in my so-called perfect life. 

  
I still couldn’t find my soulmate. Sure he might not have been living in Lima, in Ohio or in America for all I knew, but I was so eager to finally meet him that I couldn’t even worry about anything else in my future. 

  
I would be fine going to any college. If fate chose a place for me, I believed that by following my destiny, he would come along eventually.

  
That is why that summer, I spent most of my time away from home filling up college applications. My dad worked all week and my stepbrother and stepmother were always out of the house as well. I knew my dad was happy with Carole and frankly, I didn’t have much of a problem with her, but I had with her son.

  
Finn Hudson, he was the star football player from McKenly High School for brainless children. The only thing that would get this kid into college was a sports scholarship because he had the brain of a piece of fried chicken, just like the ones he’s been eating all summer for dinner. 

  
I usually avoided home around this time since he’d always either be eating his bucket of KFC in front of the whatever sport that consisted of kicking a ball or doing god knows what in his room with his pea-sized brain friends. I’ve never met any of them, I just assumed they were because, c’mon, they are friend with Master Shrinkinghead himself; Finn Hudson. 

  
I, on the other hand, had private school boys as friends. This meant, they either were somewhere overseas with daddy’s money or hanging around their oversized pool which their parents strictly banned any of their friends from using. 

  
Over the summer, I had made a few new friends, their names were Bench by the park, Chair by the ice cream shop, and Towel on the beach. They were pretty good company. 

  
People say I get my sarcastic side from my mother. 

  
My favorite spot was by the big tree next to the swing set. Besides getting a few shoes fly by me from small children that don’t understand how useless wearing flip flops is, it was a very peaceful spot to work without being disturbed. 

  
Except for the old couple that lived around the neighborhood and the guy next door walking his dog three times a day, there weren’t many people that spent much time in that old park. 

  
It was pretty much just them, me, and that one guy that came around every day and watched me from the bench on the other side of the park. I never bothered asking what he wanted. He wore a leather jacket with a big white M on it, which told me he came from McKenly High School for the weird teenagers that still think mohawks are cool in 2019. 

  
He would just spend about an hour looking around the park every day for a week before we actually talked. 

  
"I am sorry to interrupt your creepy stalking but what do you think you’re doing?” I walked up to him, still keeping my distance because I wasn’t looking for trouble. 

  
There was a zero-tolerance policy on bullying at Dalton Academy, but at McKenly, you could pretty much kill another student and only get yelled at for being late to algebra. 

  
I try not to judge a book by its cover or a person by their clothes _or his haircut in his case_, but he looked like trouble. I wasn’t looking for a fight, just for him to stop stalking me while I was trying to focus. 

  
“I’m not stalking, I’m looking at you.” He said rolling his eyes. Was he really going to play this kind of game with me or was he that dumb? Either wouldn’t be surprising. 

  
“Stalking and looking creepily at someone for an hour is the same thing. Why are you doing it?” I was trying hard not to go at him because there were three things that I really could not stand; homophobia, racism, and dumbasses.

  
“Sorry, dude, I didn’t mean to okay?” He looked so helpless it was hard not to laugh at him. Standing, he was probably ten times taller than me and far more intimidating, but it seemed like I had him in the palm of my hand. 

  
“If you didn’t mean to, why are you here every day at the same time on the same bench, empty-handed, looking at me like I’m the host of a puppet show?” I asked, taking one step closer to him. 

  
“It has nothing to do with you, I have issues with my mom and try not to be there when she comes home from work. I get back when she leaves to get drunk once again.” He said raising his voice. 

  
I knew he wasn’t mad at me but at his mom. If there was one person that could understand better than anyone what it’s like to feel your parents are betraying you, it was me. When my dad started dating Carole, I wasn’t on board. My mom was his soulmate, not this stranger, but there was nothing I could do to make him change his mind, he was in love. To this day, I still believe that it’s nothing but a rebound kind of situation, but I had to accept that it was his decision and it had nothing to do with my mom.

  
My dad came home one night to find me crying and punching my pillow. He sat down beside me and pulled me into his arms, told me that he would always love my mom more than anything. He stayed with me until I fell asleep in his arms and when I woke up the next morning, we never talked about it again. 

  
The anger was all gone, but I will always remember how horrible it was feeling left out and unheard. 

  
“I’m sorry about your mom, and I am also sorry I brought that up. I guess from what you told me, she’s an alcoholic, that must be really hard to live with.” I got closer and took a seat on the other side of the bench next to him. 

  
“If it wasn’t for that my dad would probably still be around, I might have gotten that tutor I asked for a hundred times but never got because she forgot, not surprising when she can’t even remember her own name some nights. If it wasn’t for that, maybe I would get into college and have a way out of this shitty life.” 

  
He didn’t even look up once, if it was me in this position, I probably would already be crying too much to even place a word, but he didn’t. He tried to stay strong, something _I_’ have tried so many times but never succeeded in. 

  
“You know, it’s not your fault, none of this is. When my dad got married for a second time, I was convinced it was_ my_ fault too.” I tried to move a little closer, slightly pressing our shoulders together. I was expecting him to push me away, but he didn’t. 

  
“I know I just can’t help but feel bad. I should go home, she’s probably gone by now, thanks for being kind enough to listen to a stranger complain about how shitty life is.” He said as he tried to get up, but I gently push his shoulder back before he could walk away from me.

  
“You always leave around 6, and it’s 5:45, I could take another fifteen minutes off my schedule to keep you company.” I said and before he could open his mouth to complain I stopped him; “Don’t you dare say no, it wasn’t a question.”

  
“Don’t you have anything better to do? Those papers you’ve been writing all week, they are probably more important than my weird family problems.” He said, but I could tell he didn’t mean it that way. I wonder what would have happened if I agreed with him, picked up my bag and left, but I didn’t, because it was obvious he didn’t want to. 

  
“These are college applications, and I would be glad to help you fill in some as well if you ever want to get out of here. I’m applying everywhere since I can’t figure out what I want to do.” I said putting my bag under the bench and looking at him like I was making a statement. Without moving my lips, I was saying;_ I’m not going anywhere_.

  
“It’s not like any of them would take me but sure I guess I could give it a try.” A little smile was forming on his lips and I couldn’t help myself but smile back. “You’re the kindest stranger I’ve ever met.”

  
“You’re no stranger,” I said shaking my head softly “You’re just my nameless friend.”

  
“People call me Puck but I’d rather you call me Noah. You are?”

  
“Kurt. See how we’re no longer strangers.” 

  
I never would have thought that a complete stranger could become my best friend in just a few days. Then again, I would have never thought I would ever be seen in public with a guy who proudly wears a McKenly High School for the hopeless jacket beside that time my father insisted we get dinner with my step-brother.

  
The following day, and the day after, and for the rest of the week, we would meet up and spend all afternoon looking for a way to get him an okay looking application. I believe in him and in his dreams, at least he had dreams. He knew he wanted to study music and make a living out of it and he wouldn’t settle for any less. On the other hand, I had no idea what I wanted. 

  
I had the opportunities while he had the dreams, the two of us were not so alike on a lot of things but we completed each other so well.

  
——————  
PUCK’S POV

  
Throughout high school, I’ve never thought I would ever want to go to college. To me, it was useless, I wouldn’t be happy by wasting any more time in school, but when I surprised everyone including myself by graduating, I started to see things differently. 

  
Now that all of this was done, what was next for me to do? I had nowhere to go. I had my pool cleaning business but it wasn’t something I would want to do for the rest of my life. I started doing it because one of my mom’s old friends offered me money, and kept doing it _only_ for the cash. It never was about hooking up with some MILFs, though I might have told everyone on the football team it was just to keep my badass image so I wouldn’t get bullied.

  
I might have been a badass through high school, but when it all came to an end, people just saw me as the loser teachers took pity on and pulled some strings so he could graduate. I was the school’s joke, no one expected to see me at graduation. They all put oil on the fire burning inside me wanting to prove them wrong.

  
I wanted to prove to them that I wasn’t just a good for nothing loser. 

  
With Kurt’s help, I sent in applications to almost every college in America and my mom promised she would pay the rent until I got enough money to pay for it myself. Even if I knew she wouldn’t, it gave me hope that I could eventually move on. 

  
I still had the pool cleaning money from all of that summer and could always steal some from my mom’s purse and tell her she forgot spending it on alcohol. 

  
It might be hard to believe, but I was actually doing this. I was going to go to college. That is if I got accepted. 

  
I had about 20 letters on my drawer waiting to be opened. I was just too scared to open them, what if I didn’t get into one? At this point, all I wanted was to get in any of them.

  
The first letter I picked up was from a college in Ohio, not so far from home and had an okay program. I would have been thrilled to get in. My hands were shaking from the stress and I couldn’t even control myself when I ripped off the envelope out of frustration. That was just the first one, there was still a lot of them to go through, it was just not the right one.

  
But I got through another one, and two mores, half of them and still all I got was rejection. In no time, I was sitting in an ocean of ripped paper with just one last envelope in my hands; my last hope. 

  
I read through the few lines on the paper and then it hit me, I was dumb. I was a failure and not getting into any of these colleges was just the proof I needed. They were right when they said that I wasn’t good enough to make a living for myself. 

  
I ripped the last letter and threw it the farthest I could before I broke down. I didn’t cry much because it wasn’t something the cool people did and I would never let a tear fall down in public, but alone in a pile of rejection letters, I let a few tears fall down on my cheeks. 

  
I turned all the lights off and cried myself to sleep, but before that, I texted Kurt;

  
_I got rejected from all of them. Thanks for the help, tell me how it went for you. -Noah _

  
He was a smart cookie, he probably had the same amount of acceptance letters than I had of rejection ones. I wasn’t mad because he would go off to college and I wouldn’t, I was sad that he would leave and I would be left alone to leave with my mom until I turned 40.

  
He wouldn’t even remember me when he’d be successful, wouldn’t care about my miserable situation called a living when he’ll be staying in a five-floor mansion in Los Angeles or something like that. Kurt’s not really the LA type but maybe he could. Either way, he would be the first one out of Lima and never look back. 

  
I wasn’t jealous, I really wanted him to get what he wanted whatever that meant, but I just couldn’t imagine him living away after only a few weeks of knowing him. He’s the first real friend I had, the first person I could be myself with and also the only one I could talk to. 

  
——————  
KURT’S POV 

  
14 acceptance letters and none of them made me feel the slightest happy. There was only one yes I wanted to hear and it wasn’t even for me. Noah deserved it as much as I did, he worked as hard as I did, but things don’t work that way. 

  
I tried calling him all night but he wouldn’t pick up. I needed to be sure he was alright, tell him that it wasn’t the end, there might be more letters coming in. I knew just how much this meant to him and it broke my heart. 

  
When we filled in our applications, I only had one hope; that we would find a place that was willing to take both of us. I couldn’t have asked for more than to share the college experience with him. 

  
The following morning, I woke up to the sound of a slamming door. I got out of bed and went upstairs to see what was going on at ten in the morning important enough for me to get up. 

  
“Finn didn’t get into his dream school and since he didn’t apply anywhere else, he probably won’t be going off to college next year.”  
My dad told me from the kitchen table where he was slowly sipping his morning coffee. 

  
“That’s no reason to wake me up this early. If I don’t get eight hours of sleep you know I get grumpy!” I said before rushing out of the kitchen and knocking furiously on my stepbrother’s door.

  
It took a few knocks before he yelled at me to come in over the sound of whatever video game he was playing.

  
“What do you think you’re doing? You slammed the door so loud you woke me up. I try to be cool with you but you’re not making things easy!” I opened the door to find him lying on the floor, looking up to his screen as he barely acknowledged my presence. 

  
“I’m the only one that didn’t get into college out of all of the McKenly graduates from this year! I am on a freaking waitlist, Kurt! You know what that means? It means I’m fucked!” I didn’t like the tone he used to talk to me but I was fully aware that we would probably never get along. Instead of fighting, we just didn’t talk to each other so our parents could still be happy. 

  
“I’m sorry about that but there’s nothing you can do about it except try again next year,” I said as he put down his remote to lock eyes with me.

  
“Who are you to talk? You must have got in at least ten freaking colleges!” Finn was much taller than I was and it was quite intimidating whenever he’d stand in front of me.

  
“Fourteen, but that’s not the point.” 

  
“The point is Rachel’s got into NYADA, Quinn’s got into Yale and even Puckerman called me this morning to tell me he got into a very great school in Illinois. And I am still here, trying to figure out what to do with my life.” He yelled at me and I had to back off a few steps, scared he’d eventually punch me if I stayed too close.

  
“What- What did you just say?”  
I asked confused. If Noah really got accepted he’d have told _me_ first.... right? 

  
“You know exactly what I said, now get out of my room before I kick you out!” He pushed me and closed the door in my face.

  
Any other time, I would have told my dad immediately just how much of a brat Finn was being, but I couldn’t care less about him. I ran downstairs and picked up my phone. 

  
Finn was right, I had three missed calls and about five hundred texts from Noah. He got one more letter this morning and when he opened it, it was positive, he was going to college. I had applied to the arts and theatre program from the same school and got in. 

  
Out of the fourteen options I had, I didn’t even second-guess my choice when I picked it out. I was going to follow him in Illinois and hope that one day those classes would come in handy when I’d start off my career on Broadway. It was always a dream in the back of my head, but maybe now it could be more than just a silly dream. 

  
Whatever happened after, I was sure that destiny wanted me to follow Noah. Like we were meant to be together... 

  
Anyways, I called him as soon I saw the messages and he explained everything to me. I told him I wanted to go with him and asked if he wanted to share an apartment since it can be a little pricey and neither of us had enough money to pay for it on our own even with a side job. 

  
He was as thrilled as I was and started looking for a place right away. I wished he was next to me so I could have seen his eyes glowing from joy. I could tell by the sound of his voice just how excited he was for our future. It felt weird to call it_ our _ future but it sounded right. It had a great ring to it and I could tell it wouldn’t be the first time I said it. 

  
My father insisted on going out for lunch to congratulate me on not only one, but fourteen acceptance letters from all over the United States. 

  
“Do you know which one you’re going to choose?” My dad asked chewing on his stake while I was still waiting for my plate of grilled chicken I sent back because I ordered a salad on the side and got french fries instead. 

  
“Yeah, it’s in Illinois. Arts and theatre program.” 

  
“What’s so great about that school?” He asked confused about why I decided on this place so quickly.

  
“Well, it's the most convenient. I’m going to share an apartment with Noah and work on weekends to pay my part of the rent.” There was such a strong passion in the way I told my plans, my dad couldn’t possibly crush my dreams. 

  
“You’ve been hanging around quite a lot. Is Noah your boyfriend?” 

  
“What? No. I don’t think he’ll ever see me like that!” I have thought about it before but pushed away those thoughts because I wouldn’t want to ruin our friendship. He meant too much to me to risk losing him. He was the only one that got me, that understood how my brain worked and how my heart worked when even I didn’t know how. 

  
I tried not to think too much with my heart because if I did, I would have lost him a long time ago. 

  
“You like him, don’t you?” 

  
“What- I,” I’ve never lied to my father about anything. He was the one person beside Noah that I could trust blindly. “yes.”

  
“Why don’t you invite him over tonight? I’ll make my lasagna and finally meet him.” 

  
My father was always supportive of everything I do. He never looked at me any different because I’m gay. I didn’t even have to come out to him, he knew already from all the tea parties I forced him to attend and my addiction with Lady Gaga. 

  
That is why I invited Noah over that night. His sister was still at summer camp and he didn’t mind taking a day off on his strict diet composed of Kraft Dinner and frozen chicken nuggets.

  
Carole took Finn out for dinner and Noah didn’t seem to mind his absence at all. He once told me about how at school, he isn’t really himself and I didn’t want him to feel uncomfortable. 

  
“Have you selected apartments yet?” My dad asked the two of us around the table.

  
“I did find a few affordable places but most of them only have one bedroom. Would that be an issue?” Noah asked looking at me and I almost choked on my water. 

  
“I- I don’t think so. If it can save us a few bucks, right?” I didn’t want to show it, but the thought of sharing a room with Noah made my heart jump. Just the fact he would be willing to sleep in the same room as me was enough to make my heart skip a beat. 

  
“Yeah, that’s what I thought. I’ll send the pictures to you and you can tell me which one you prefer.” Noah said, getting back to his plate.

  
My dad asked him a bunch of questions while I was still on my little happy cloud, far away from the dining table. The night went by very quickly, I looked over the apartments he selected and picked the smallest and cheapest as my favorite. 

  
If only he knew just how much I cared about the money; not at all. I only looked at the dimensions of the rooms; smaller rooms meant we wouldn’t have enough space for a big couch or even two beds. 

  
I was still looking over the pictures of our future home when my dad came into my room and asked to talk. 

  
“Listen,” he sat on the bed next to me as I closed my laptop to focus on what he had to say. “I know you like this guy and moving in with him can be a great excuse to spend time together but you should talk to him before you two make a decision. If you want to tell him, I think it’s better if you do it before you’re sharing a bed.”

  
“I know,” I said looking down. “I just really don’t want to lose him.”

  
“Your mother would be so proud if she was here, you know that?”  
My father said placing a hand on my shoulder. 

  
“For what?”

  
“All you talked about as a kid was finding your soulmate, and I think you just did.”

  
It took me a minute to fully acknowledge what he had just said. I’ve never looked at things that way, but he was right. We were not even dating and I was already talking about soulmates. I didn’t even know if he felt the same way, if he even thought of it that way. 

  
I just knew my father was right, I needed to tell him before we left for Illinois. I still had about a month, but knowing myself, as a professional procrastinator, I would probably gain enough courage to do it the day before. I just couldn’t right now and I wanted to make sure that it wasn’t just an illusion when I would tell him. He would know when I’d be sure. 

  
—————-  
PUCK’S POV

  
For so long all I’ve wanted to do was pack my bags and run away from the life I was meant to have, and now I finally could. The only thing I could have been worried about leaving behind is my little sister, but since next year she’ll be going to a very prestigious boarding school and won’t be home except for the holidays, I felt less guilty about leaving her. I would come back for the holidays to see her and if she ever needed me, my mom agreed to buy her a cellphone so she could call me anytime. 

  
I started packing the week before we would leave while Kurt had almost finished by the time I considered starting. He came over and helped me pack all my stuff in organized labeled boxes even if there wasn’t much. I didn’t spend my money on useless things so all there really was to pack was clothes and movies I could steel since my mom never watched them. 

  
We were looking through my library that afternoon. I was sorting out dictionaries and encyclopedias since they were pretty heavy and Kurt preferred to organize the smaller books. 

  
“Is this yours?”  
Kurt asked lifting up an old dusty book that’s been lying there for way too long. 

  
“Let me see,” I picked up the_ Soulmates and other theories on love_ book and the memories of reading it all came back. “You have no idea how many times I’ve read that book. My mom got it for me when I was a kid and I was obsessed with it.”

  
“My mom had the exact same when _I_ was a kid. Are you going to keep it?” He asked taking the book back from my hands and holding it so tight his knuckles turned white. 

  
“Of course I will,” I said sitting down next to him on the floor of my bedroom. “Did you believe in those things?”

  
“Soulmates? Yeah, I still do.” He said flipping through the pages looking for something. 

  
“What are you searching for?” I asked.

  
“There’s just one page my mom showed me when I was younger and I circled a sentence to make sure I’d never forget it.” 

  
“Page 52,” I said as he looked up to me confused. “Just take a look.”

  
He flipped through the pages until the big pink circle appeared and his eyes brightened. 

  
“You are the one who ended up with that? I thought my dad threw it out!” He looked into my eyes fighting the urge to grab the book and hug it scared it would disappear.

  
“I wouldn’t be surprised if my mom picked it up from a trash can, but I’ve always wondered one thing.” I placed my finger on the writings;

  
_If you ever find your soulmate, you probably won’t know it, you will feel it_

  
“Did you ever feel it?” I asked but it took a while for him to answer with a simple nod. 

  
“How did it work out?” I asked but he stayed silent. “Kurt? Are you alright?” I said placing my hand on his but he pulled it out and placed it on my cheek. Before I knew it his lips were pressed against mine and I was too scared to move. 

  
I always wanted my first kiss to be special, that’s why I waited all those years but he didn’t bother to ask before he stole it from me. I always wanted my first to be from someone special, my first love, my soulmate.

  
I couldn’t think straight as he pulled away, looking in my eyes for a second before looking at the floor, blushing. 

  
“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have. Maybe I should leave.” He tried to get up but I nailed his hands on the ground, placing mine on top. 

  
“Don’t you dare! We need to talk about this.” I lift up his chin to force him to look into my eyes before placing my hand back on his.

  
“I really don’t feel like talking.” He immediately looked back down and tried to free his hands. 

  
“Then let _me_ talk.” I took a deep breath before I tried to explain. “Well, you see... maybe you’re right, talking isn’t such a good idea.”

  
“I told you so. I think I should head home.” He tried to say but I cut him off. I cupped his face and placed a kiss on his lips. He wasn’t the only one that could play that game and it was my turn. 

  
I pulled away after a few seconds. “Talking is overrated anyway.”

  
We didn’t talk about it for the rest of the night. We kept looking through my old things and before he got out the door, I left him with one last kiss to make sure he wouldn’t think that was a one-time thing. I understood he needed time to come up with the right words to say, and honestly, so did I. 

  
I didn’t know if he’d still want to live with me after that, but I still did. More than ever.

  
That night I carefully got the book from the closed box in the living room and read through the whole thing, replacing in my mind the word soulmate by the name Kurt.

  
For once I believed that there was hope for me and I had him to thank for it. I could look past sharing an apartment, I pictured us getting a house together and adopting a bunch of children. That's if he wanted to have kids. if he didn’t, maybe I could convince him to a dog.

  
For the first time in my life, I imagined what the future could look like and it didn’t freak me out. If what destiny has in store for me was to stay by his side until death do us part, I was okay with that. More than okay. 

  
I knew he would want a few days to think, and maybe I needed the time to figure things out too, but the truth is after two days, I realized that I couldn’t wait anymore, I missed my friend, my soulmate. 

  
I made up my mind quicker than it would take to make a cup of minute rice. There was so much I wanted to tell him, questions I had to ask him and a need to feel his lips against mine again. 

  
We needed to talk, and calling wouldn’t be enough. I wanted to see him, to feel his fingers tangled with mine and hold tight so he wouldn’t run away. 

  
I couldn’t wait any longer, not only my heart couldn’t take it but we were about to move to a different state in a couple of days. I didn’t want to think about what would have happened if we didn’t talk before leaving. What if he realized that he didn’t love me? Would he keep the bedroom and leave me to sleep on the couch to make sure things wouldn’t get weird? Would we even stay friends or would he feel weird about that too? 

  
I didn’t want to think about the possible outcomes of our current situation but I couldn’t help it. I’ve always been an over-thinker and even if it was to hurt me now, rejection wouldn’t be quite as bad later. 

  
I tried to keep my back straight and my head high as I rang the doorbell. I was fully aware he still lived with three other people but I didn’t expect Finn to open the door.

  
“Hello? Can I help you?”  
Finn asked confused to see me standing on his front porch. We were on the football team together for the last four years but we were never really close friends. For all I knew, Kurt might not have even told him we were moving in together, or even that we knew each other. 

  
“Is Kurt home?” I asked. 

  
“I dunno, maybe he’s in his room. The door’s probably closed either way but if you knock you’ll know.” He let me in and got back to his room before saying goodbye. I didn’t care since I wasn’t here for him. 

  
I knocked on Kurt’s door and waited for an answer. After a minute, I thought maybe he wasn’t home and I should just head back, but before I could walk away, the door opened and he let me in. 

  
Neither of us said a word before we were both sitting on Kurt’s bed, facing each other and I pulled myself together. I looked in his eyes.

  
“Kurt, Listen... Do you still want to live with me? Be with me? Talk to me altogether? I need answers before I lose my mind.” I tried to stay calm but I miserably failed. 

  
“But of course I still want to move in with you! I always want to talk to you. You make me so happy and it’s like when I’m with you, all my cares and troubles are gone.” 

  
“But do you want to be with me? As in not friends?” I whispered holding back tears. He meant so much to me and just the thought of us not seeing each other anymore was unbearable.

  
“I don’t know what I want. I never thought it was going to happen this way.” He said, softly.

  
“What is it, Kurt? What is this all about?” I said grabbing his hand. He squeezed it so hard blood couldn’t even get to my fingers, but I knew he needed it so I let him.

  
“It’s about the fact that I don’t want to mess this up. You are the best thing that ever happened to me and if I screw it up, I don’t think I’ll ever forgive myself for letting my soulmate walk away.” 

  
“But that’s the thing, I’m not going nowhere without you. I promise I am never going to leave you.” 

  
I’ve never promised anything before because I didn’t believe in these things. My mom promised she wouldn’t forget my 11th birthday, my dad promised he would always be there for us, neither of them could keep their word. I started seeing promises as empty words, meaningless things you’d say to shut people up, but I made this promise not only to Kurt, but to myself as well, to not let go of him. 

  
It is scary to meet someone and without any doubt say that you are meant to be with them for the rest of your life. Especially at our age, but there’s two ways you can see this; We are too young to know where we will want to be when we’re old and grey, or it’s a great thing we found each other so soon.

  
I prefer to think of it as an opportunity to spend even more time by his side. To grow old with him and to share this wonderful journey that is life with him by my side through thick and thin. 

  
I took a glance at the door to make sure it was closed and whispered; “I’d say this would be a good timing for you to lean over and kiss me.”

  
He giggled before slightly tilting his head and wrapping his arms around my neck. He closed the gap between our lips and placed a soft kiss. Not like the ones we had before, this one was more thoughtful and genuine. 

  
“What’s next for us?”  
He said softly after pulling away, eyes locked with mine, not willing to look away any time soon. 

  
“You mean about the future or now? Because I sort of hoped we could kiss again and then I could take you out for coffee or ice cream, or whatever you prefer before we finish packing the rest of my clothes.” 

  
“Sounds like a plan. A very good plan if I might say.” 

  
————-  
KURT’S POV

  
I never thought I would be this sad about leaving my hometown. I tried to focus on the good parts; I’m entering a new chapter of my life, I’m going to college and I’ll be living with my best friend, my lover, my one and only. I couldn’t ask for more but I knew I would miss my dad more than anything. 

  
I wouldn’t miss my friends from Dalton since, throughout the whole summer, only Blaine bothered to call. He was the only one I could even consider a real friend but I knew he’d still check up on me every now and then and we’d stay in touch. 

  
The day before I was leaving, Finn came up to me while I was watching tv in the living room.

  
“Hey, would you spare a minute to talk to me? I need to tell you something before you leave.”  
He asked getting on the sofa next to me. I nodded while I muted the tv. 

  
“Listen, I know we never really got along you and me, but we’re brothers whether we want it or not. I’m sorry for the way I treated you and, surprisingly, I think I’m gonna miss you when you’re away.” 

  
I wasn’t expecting this from Finn. After all the silent diners we sat through only speaking up to ask for the ketchup or complain about the extreme lack of salt in my father’s cooking, it was surprising to know he could actually do serious talk. 

  
“It’s alright, isn’t that what brotherhood’s supposed to be about? Hating each other until one of us ends up leaving and then we realize all we missed on?” 

  
“Anyways, I’m very happy for you. I didn’t have the chance to tell you since I was a bit jealous but I really wish you the best of luck.” 

  
Turns out, the day before we’d never see each other anymore except on Christmas and Thanksgiving, he revealed his sweet side. I was really glad we sorted things out before it was too late, because we were going to be stuck with each other for a little while. Even if we didn’t live together, I was glad we were cool after all those years of hating each other.

  
“What are you going to do? Are you going to wait until next year to re-apply?” I asked turning off the tv, knowing this might take a while.

  
“Yeah, that’s the best thing to do. In the meantime, I can work at your dad’s garage and work harder on my application.”

  
“That’s great! If you need a hand, I’ll be glad to help. I guess I must be talented since I got accepting in _fourteen_ colleges.” I bumped my fist against his shoulder lightly, making his eyes roll.

  
“Yeah yeah. What about you? I heard you’ll be sharing a place with Puck, how did that happen?”

  
I always knew Noah for who he is deep down, but Finn knew him as Puck; the thought football player. It was funny to picture him like that since I knew him so well. 

  
“What is there to say? I didn’t choose to fall in love with him, it just sort of happened.” 

  
“You guys really are together? Your dad told me about it but I would have never thought. Well, I guess as long as you love him and he loves you, right?” 

  
I stayed silent, it just hit me like a struck of lightning in the middle of a rainstorm. I never really said out loud how much I loved him. We got together just like that but I’ve never had the chance to tell him the three little words. I know some people tend to make a big deal out of this but to me, it was just a casual thing. I loved him, I had to tell him. 

  
I was going to make sure he’d know soon enough. 

  
—————  
PUCK’S POV

  
As soon as we got to our new place, Kurt and I started unpacking. We brought most of our furniture from home since Carole kept pretty much all of her stuff when she moved in with the Hummels. Beside the kitchen table and the queen-sized bed, everything was still assembled.

  
By 10’o clock, we had everything in place beside the couch that would get delivered later that week. Our cozy little apartment was starting to feel like a home. 

  
It was getting late as we were sitting on the edge of the bed, _our_ bed, staring out the window. We were on the 3rd floor of the small building. The whole city beneath us was lit up as the stars were shining bright. 

  
My fingers were tangled with Kurt’s tightly and his head rested on my shoulder. There was nowhere I’d have rather been than with him. Thousands of lights right before our eyes and yet, the brightest one was reflecting in his eyes. 

  
“Where are you going?” Kurt asked as I got up from the bed.

  
“I’m going to get more blankets we can wrap ourselves around and boil some milk to make celebratory hot chocolate for our first night here.” I said taking out a pile of folded blankets from the top shelf of our wardrobe, which happened to be the only spot left that was not invaded by Kurt’s fashionable garments. 

  
“What did I do to deserve you?”  
He asked wrapping his arms around me, placing a quick kiss on my lips before heading towards the kitchen to make drinks.

  
We spent an hour talking while sipping the warm chocolaty drink filling up our oversized cups. We went from talking about Thanksgiving dinners to drunken relatives on Christmas morning and ended up with how my sister once got stuck in her crib as a baby.

  
There were very few happy moments in my life; graduating was one of them, getting into college, when my mom bought me and my sister gigantic suckers on Easter morning and we ate so many our tongues turned blue... and this. It wasn’t much but just having him next to me, staring deep into my eyes as I rambled on about some dumb stories nobody cared about besides him. It was enough for me. 

  
“Why do you keep looking at me like that?” I asked laughing as he wouldn’t take his eyes off me. 

  
“Because you make me feel happy. Plus, it does help that you are looking rather dashing, especially with those slippers.” He said pointing at the unicorn shoes my sister got me last Christmas. I kept them because it reminded me of her and surprisingly weren’t too small even if it probably came from Children’s place. 

  
“Stop making fun of me, it’s avant-garde. You wouldn’t understand.” 

  
Clearly I’ve been watching Project Runway far too much but it’s not like I had much of a choice, Kurt would have tied me to the sofa if I refused, but I was fine with it because it made him smile. As long as he was happy, I was too.  
  
“You know I love you, right?” He said, taking me a little by surprise. Even if it felt like we’ve known each other for a lifetime, it’s only been a few months. “You don’t have to say it back. I just wanted you to know.”

  
“No,” I grabbed his hand, “I don’t have to but I want to. I love you too, more than anything.” 

  
I’ve never been more confident about any decisions, but him. He’s what I’ve been missing all those years. He made me believe that the world was ours by that look in his eyes. He made me want to be the best version of myself by holding my hand. He made me feel so grateful to be alive when I fell asleep in his arms. 

  
He makes me feel true love and he would forever make me feel loved. 

  
-

  
_And that is what you don’t know about soulmates; it might take a long time to find the right person, it might not be obvious at first, it might be rough sometimes, but it’s all worth looking for._

  
_And who knows? Maybe yours is staring at you from the other end of the park waiting for you to go over and talk to them._


End file.
